The non-commercial trapping of crustaceans is a pastime enjoyed by thousands of people worldwide. One of the few inhibiting factors in this pursuit is the nature of the crustacean trap itself. It is often bulky and awkward to carry and store. The collapsible crustacean trap solves these problems. There are many collapsible crustacean traps on the market today but most of them do not form into the ultimate shape or size. The ultimate shape being a circular trap so that the crustaceans can easily circle and find the entrance. The ultimate size being large enough so that large amounts of bait can be placed in it and still have adequate separation from the outside wall causing the crustaceans to realize they must find an entrance to get to the food. Patented square/rectangular collapsing traps include inventions by Eric C. Wass (U.S. Pat. No. 706,299), Alan N. McKenzie (U.S. Pat. No. 571,264), John O. Jonason (U.S. Pat. No. 176,434) and Gerald J Cheramie (Patent Application 20040881995). These traps are often complicated to assemble and are not as efficient as circular traps (proven by the commercial designs). There are circular collapsible traps on the market like that envisioned by Charles Ponzo (U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,758) but they only incorporate a single stage of collapsing making it bulky for storing. Ladner Traps of Delta, British Columbia, Canada, also have a circular trap that collapses and folds in half. This design is an improvement on others but still lacks the assembled volume of the present invention and is considerably larger when collapsed in its storage state.